A Night of Silence
by Charlie's Channel
Summary: Jason's death through the eyes of Matt on stage during Romeo and Juliet, one-shot. Fic written out of my personal interpretation of the play.


It was the night of the play and all was going well until we reached the party scene in Act two. I was dancing with Rory in our choreographed routine when I heard a thud and a many gasps in the audiences. Everyone on stage stopped to see what was going on in mid-step, searching our eyes finally landed on the front of the stage.

Jason was sprawled out on the floor seemingly unconscious with his head lolled back, 'maybe he took a little too much?' I thought having seen Jason take something before the play began. I had assumed it was medicine, but now I knew that it was most likely drugs. But it wasn't right, something about the way that he appeared didn't seem right. Jason must have reached out for Peter because he was also on the floor, on his knees next to Jason.

I watched as be crawled over to the boy and leaned over his body, placing his hands on both sides of him. Peter leaned down, 'probably to make sure he's breathing' I thought, 'it'll be fine, Jason's just going to get scolded for getting high, nothing to serious, we graduate in less than one week!'.

Then it happened.

No sooner than 5 seconds later I heard a sob and my eyes darted back to Peter, he was hunched over Jason's body, holding the boy close to him and rocking back and forth on his knees. Tears streamed down the petite boys face screwed up in pain. It didn't matter to him that they were on a stage with over a hundred people watching.

I took a step forward, wanting to know what was going on, nothing terrible could have happened, right? Rory grabbed my arm and I looked confused and slightly angry back at her, a look of sadness was settled on her face and she shook her head at me saying 'no'. Peters sobs filled the auditorium echoing off the walls and filling in the silence that every other living being had adopted.

I saw Sister Chantelle hurriedly walking onto the stage from her place in the audience and over to where Peter and Jason were. She placed a hand on Peters shoulder and said something to him quietly, Peter, without looking at her, shook his head no and continued to sit rocking back and forth with Jason's lifeless body in his arms.

Sister Chantelle sighed and walked off stage with her cell phone in hand making a quick phone call and then proceeded to settle down the audience from their silent stupor. "Ladies and gentlemen, if you would calmly stay in your seats we need to make way for the paramedics to come in." I looked back over to Jason, his chest wasn't moving and he was completely still. 'That's funny, usually with you OD on this stuff your still semi-conscious.' A few moments passed with my mind still in confusion until time seemed to stand still as it slowly dawned on me as to what happened, "No, he can't be!" I whispered.

Then the paramedics rushed into our school auditorium and onto the stage where Jason and Peter were. One of the men said something to Peter but he refused whatever the man was saying was physically shifted away from the man. Then he said a little louder "Son, we need to take him, please let him go." He was clearly getting annoyed with the young man, no sympathy showed in his eyes.

Peter looked down at Jason, his eyes started watering again and he held him tightly against his chest, "I won't let him go again." He said. The paramedic sighed, clearly used to things like this happening and looked over at his two colleagues and nodded. The two men slowly approached Peter and quietly said something to him; Peter glared in defense, "No!" He said loudly. The medics sighed and the one Peter had ticked off earlier grabbed him from behind and ripped him from the unresponsive body on the floor while the other two quickly and gently placed Jason on a gurney.

"No! Jason!" Peter howled thrashing against the medic's strong grip. 'So that's it,' I thought, 'He's dead, Jason's dead, and now, Peter is too.' The paramedics were getting everything patched up safely; they were having a difficult listening to the pained wailing coming from the boy being held against his will.

I walked over to Peter, still wildly trying to be released from the man's grip, it was obvious that he thought Peter was a danger to himself and the other paramedics or he would have been released. "Peter." My voice cracked as I watched him, his eyes snapped towards mine and he held my gaze for a few moments before looking down. He stopped struggling and the tears started falling again, faster this time and more tragic. I nodded to the man holding onto Peter and he let him go emotionlessly, the boy fell to the ground on his knees, instantly I met him on the ground and pulled him to me letting him. Peter latched onto me and buried his face in my shoulder.

Once again the audience was silent after witnessing the events on the stage as if we were still running a show. I ran comforting circles on Peter's back trying to get him to calm down even though I knew that my efforts would be useless after the events that had just taken place. The small boy would probably never be the same again, the Peter we knew was probably gone, and I was shocked that he was even letting me touch him.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry." I whispered after feeling Peter go limp in my arms. "I just want to die, Matt." He said before passing out. The auditorium was then completely silent while hundreds of eyes watched us; I finally knew what being bare felt like.

* * *

This is the fic I've written for in a really long time, it feels odd to be back on here publishing! Anyways, I've fallen in love with this musical and love the version done in Indianapolis, if you ever get the chance to watch it, there is a channel on youtube called bareinindy and its a recording of Bare done at a community theatre there. The cast was chosen beautifully and it's extremally moving. Please give me your feedback even if you hated this fic, CC would be appreciated and loved :)


End file.
